Cure for the Itch
by 4n71m0nyl4yn3
Summary: A series of oneshots where, one by one, the Kisaragi students abruptly go insane due to their own infections and the fact that Atsuki left too damn early. D:


**A/N:**This was a weird little idea I got while reading Romeo X Juliet, of all things. xD  
It's not that good an idea, I'm just fucking around.  
By the way, when I wrote this I was only on episode 13, so that snot Kiryu hasn't shown up yet. Even though I know about him now, I'm not going to add him because I _cannot stand him._ He's so annoying.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Cure for the Itch, a Lux-Pain fanfiction**_

-x-x-

_"Papercut"  
_Character - Inoue Takuya  
Description - "You've got a face on the inside too, points out all the mistakes to me." (Yeah, not an actual quote from the song, so what? It fits.)  
Atmosphere - Serious.

-x-x-

Midou Akira yawned. It was, still, too damn early for his liking. He sat in the school's café at lunchtime, with Nozaki Mika and Yamase Rui chattering away next to him. Their voices annoyed him when they were like this, gossiping and giggling, but especially when he was tired. He missed Saijou-san. At least then he'd have a _guy_ to talk to. I mean, there's Ryou, but you can only take so much intelligence-blether before you feel like you're going insane.

Anyway, Akira was pissed at Atsuki for leaving so suddenly. He was in and out, in less than a month. It was like, "hey, buddy, 'sup?" (well he wasn't really like that, but you get it) to "sorry gotta go", just like that. Make friends, then dispose.

These trivial thoughts filled this particular second-year's mind as another was thinking those shadowy, wretched thoughts that drilled away at the back of his own head until it filled up, right to the brim.

Kamishiro Yayoi, age 17, was the first casualty. The bullet entered just above her ear, boring its way through her brain. She was killed nearly instantaneously. Of course, she was just walking by in front of the shot. An unfortunate mishap, if you will.

People immediately started running, ducking under tables, doing anything they could to escape. Mika, not realising the situation fast enough, found herself hit in the shoulder. Akira snatched her, and they hid behind a partition of some sort.

Rui, however, wasn't so lucky. In an escape attempt, her carotid artery burst as another gunshot sounded. She bled out. Later, the police would find that she had dragged herself a full 2 metres before giving up.

"Rui!" Mika would have screamed, if it wasn't for Akira's hand compressing her mouth. She struggled against him, trying to get to her weakening friend, but he pulled her into an awkward, firm hug, careful not to hurt her shoulder further. She began to sob against him, the cries muffled by his uniform jacket as well as the frequent shots.

The harsh weeping stopped within seconds, though tears still fell as she looked up at him. "What's going on?" inquired a shaky voice.

"Someone's shooting up the school," was his whispered reply.

Arthur Mays was the next death. The bullet shot straight through his left lung. He, as a teacher, had tried to intervene, but...well, you see how that ended up.

"Oh god," Mika whispered. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. Wait." Akira attempted to peer over the top of the divider, despite Mika's protests. He quickly sat back down as a projectile whizzed right over his head. "Shit!"

"Don't do that! They'll find us!"

Akira grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have to make a run for it."

"But the door's all the way over there! We'll never make it!"

"Inoue's going to find us if we don't, you just said so!"

Mika paused her objections for a moment. "...Inoue-san? Inoue Takuya-san? That kid we always make fun of?"

"Yeah, that guy." Akira thought for a moment, evaluating the distance from here to the door. "Listen, I'll distract him, you run. Don't stop, don't try to hide. Even if he hits me."

"What?! No!"

"Just do it, alright?! I'm trying to get you out of this!"

Makino Sayuri's heart stopped instantly when a shot went directly through it. Without almost any delay, Unami Ryou was hit in the head; he bled to death.

"You can't protect me forever, Aki--" It wasn't really the place, nor was it really the time, but Akira kissed Mika, hard.

"...Oh, how cute," sounded a sarcastic, mocking voice. It was Inoue, he had found them. "Now which one of you should I knock off first?"

Mika resorted to begging, her face full of tears. "Please, stop this! We're sorry, we didn't know you were affected like this! We were just messing around! We didn't mean--!" Her blood splattered on the wall behind her from a hole entering between her sapphire eyes.

"No!!" cried Akira.

Takuya spitefully replied, a smirk upon his face, "I would've killed you first, but she just wouldn't shut up."

"Bastard!" He tried to stand, to fight back, but his wound nearly mirrored Mika's.

And that was it. He was done. He had killed all of whom he had needed to. Takuya sank to his knees as he began to laugh; it stirred up within him, building up to a loud, psychotic laugh. "I really did it! I really killed them all!" They all had tormented him. Of course, a few of them hadn't, they just happened to be in the way. But, what's victory without a few sacrifices?

But this incident wasn't over. Naruse Shinji, who had a gaping hole in his stomach, saw an opportunity. When Inoue slid down, the gun clattered out of his hands. Shinji acted fast, nicking up the weapon and put it against the murderer's Takuya, age 17, was the last fatality of the Kisaragi School Massacre.

-x-x-

Atsuki saw the news report after the tragedy. Even in some random Hokkaidou city, accounts of the slaughter reached him. It was then he learned of those persons' deaths, the friends that he had tried so hard to protect while he was working there. The only survivor, Shinji, had ended up committing suicide two days later.

'_It's not fair,_' Atsuki thought. If he didn't leave, had he simply stayed a little longer, everything would've been fine. He had had this feeling this would happen. He just knew he left too early.

And now, the people he inadvertently cared about, they were all dead. Nola always told him not to get attached, but it couldn't have been helped. Contrary to popular belief, Saijou Atsuki was a human, with human emotions.

"…It's just not fair."

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** Wow. Turned out worse than I thought. Doesn't flow right. D:  
And, just to uphold my reputation, I am NOT a fan of Mikira (had a friend call it that once. O.o), I just thought it'd be a nice little plotline.  
I also don't like Shinji all too much, but there wasn't really...anyone left. I don't hate him, I just don't like him. -_shifty eyes_-

I might not update this for a while, since I have so much other stuff to do (like catch up in school). Next up: Sayuri! :D Yay so happy even though I don't really like her either.


End file.
